The present invention relates to a gas delivery system for delivering gas to a gas-utilizing process, e.g., for semiconductor manufacture. More specifically, the invention relates to a gas delivery system with an integrated valved manifold useful for sub-atmospheric as well as super-atmospheric pressure applications.